To meet today's miniaturization requirements for circuitized substrates, multilayered printed circuit boards (PCBs), laminate chip carriers, and the like organic products require formation of multiple circuits in a minimum volume or space. These typically comprise a stack of electrically conductive layers of signal, ground and/or power planes (lines) separated from each other by a layer of organic dielectric material. Selected lines or pads of one conductive layer are often in electrical contact with selected ones of lines and/or pads of other conductive layers using plated holes passing through the dielectric layers. The plated holes are often referred to as “vias” if internally located, “blind vias” if extending a predetermined depth within the board from an external surface, or “plated-thru-holes” (PTHs) if extending substantially through the board's full thickness. By the term “thru-hole” as used herein is meant to include all three types of such substrate openings.
Known methods for fabricating such PCBs, chip carriers and the like typically comprise fabrication of separate inner-layer circuits (circuitized layers), which are formed by coating a photosensitive layer or film (often referred to simply as photo-resist) over a copper layer of a copper clad inner-layer base material. The organic photosensitive coating is imaged, developed and the exposed copper is etched to form conductor lines. After etching, the photosensitive film is stripped from the copper leaving the circuit pattern on the surface of the inner-layer base material. This processing is also referred to as photolithographic processing in the PCB art and further description is not deemed necessary. Following the formation of individual inner-layer circuits, a multilayer stack is formed by preparing a lay-up of inner-layers, ground planes, power planes, etc., typically separated from each other by a dielectric, organic pre-preg typically comprising a layer of glass (typically fiberglass) cloth impregnated with a partially cured material, typically a B-stage epoxy resin. Such an organic material is also referred to in the industry as “FR-4” dielectric material. The top and bottom outer layers of the stack usually comprise copper clad, glass-filled, epoxy planar substrates with the copper cladding comprising exterior surfaces of the stack. The stack is laminated to form a monolithic structure using heat and pressure to fully cure the B-stage resin. The stack so formed typically has metal (usually copper) cladding on both of its exterior surfaces. Exterior circuit layers are formed in the copper cladding using procedures similar to the procedures used to form the inner-layer circuits. A photosensitive film is applied to the copper cladding. The coating is exposed to patterned activating radiation and developed. An etching solution such as cupric chloride is then used to remove copper bared by the development of the photosensitive film. Finally, the remaining photosensitive film is removed to provide the exterior circuit layers.
Conductive thru-holes (or interconnects), if used, serve to electrically connect individual circuit layers within the structure to each other and to the outer surfaces and typically pass through all or a portion of the stack. Thru-holes may be formed prior to the formation of circuits on the exterior surfaces by drilling holes through the stack at appropriate locations. Alternatively, such holes may be formed within the individual circuitized layers prior to incorporation within the multi-layered structure and final lamination thereof. In both methods, the bare walls of these holes are usually subjected to at least one pre-treatment step after which the walls are catalyzed by contact with a plating catalyst and metallized, typically by contact with an electro-less or electrolytic copper plating solution. If the thru-holes are PTHs, interconnections are thus formed between selected ones of the circuitized layers of the multilayered final product which have one or more conductive lines or elements in contact with the inner conductive layer of the PTHs. If the thru-holes are individually formed within selected layers and then coupled to one another during product stacking, connectivity is accomplished preferably using a conductive paste or the like. (It is also known to use such pastes in PTHs as described above, including in combination with the plated walled versions thereof.) Such conductive pastes are known to include a highly conductive metal such as silver in the form of flakes. Following formation of the conductive thru-holes in multilayered structures such as PCBs in which the thru-holes are provided as PTHs, exterior circuits (outer-layers) are formed using the procedure described above. Such external formation may also occur when stacking layers already having thru-holes formed therein, albeit it is possible to form the two outer conductive layers prior to stacking and lamination.
After construction of the substrate having such connections therein, chips and/or other electrical components are mounted at appropriate locations on the exterior circuit layers of the multilayered stack. In some examples, such components are mounted and electrically coupled using solder ball technology, one form of which is referred to in the industry as ball grid array (BGA) technology. For PCBs, these components may include capacitors, resistors, and even chip carriers. For chip carriers having multilayered substrates, a chip is often solder bonded to the carrier laminate substrate's upper surface and the carrier is in turn solder bonded to an underlying substrate, typically a PCB. In either form (PCB or chip carrier), the components are in electrical contact with the circuits within the structure through the conductive thru-holes, as desired. The solder pads are typically formed by coating an organic solder mask coating over the exterior circuit layers. The solder mask may be applied by screen coating a liquid solder mask coating material over the surface of the exterior circuit layers using a screen having openings defining areas where solder mount pads are to be formed. Alternatively, a photoimageable solder mask may be coated onto the exterior surfaces and exposed and developed to yield an array of openings defining the pads. The openings are then coated with solder using processes known to the art such as wave soldering. Examples of organic products such as defined above are shown in the patents listed below, as are substrates of the non-organic (ceramic) type.
As defined herein, the present invention utilizes a new and unique type of conductive paste to provide interconnections within circuitized substrates. As will be defined, this paste is adapted for providing interconnections between conductive pads or the like conductors (including the end segments of thru-holes) on separate organic dielectric layers of the substrate, as well as within openings (included plated thru-holes or openings intended for plated thru-holes but wherein the plating has not been provided) provided with the dielectric layer(s) to couple selected conductors of the conductive layers within the substrate. More particularly, one embodiment of the conductive pastes as taught herein include what are referred to herein as “microparticles” of the metallic component of the paste composition. The term “microparticles” as used herein is meant to define particles one-hundred microns in size or less, including much smaller particles which are referred to in the art as nanoparticles or nanoparticulates. Typically, nanoparticles (also referred to in the art as nanomaterials, nanocrystalline or nanostructured materials or simply nanostructures) refer to dense materials with grain sizes in the nanometer (one billionth of a meter) range. The designations “nanoparticles” or “nanoparticulates” is generally applied to any particulate matter with an average dimension below one micrometer. In the literature, the terms nanoparticulates, sub micrometer powders, nanopowders, nanoscale powders or nanocrystalline powders are often used interchangeably. The terms nanosuspension or nanodispersion usually refer to suspensions of discrete nanoparticulates, in either a liquid or in a solid matrix. Various types of “nanoscale” powders are known. Nanoscale metal oxides have been used in the paint industry, whereas nanoscaled silica powders are used as filler additives to tailor the rheological properties of a variety or organic suspensions. In the hard metals industry, ultrafine carbide and nitride powders are used to make cutting tools with increased strength and extended economic life over those produced from conventional powders. Still further, the use of oxide nanopowders in optics, electronic, and in cosmetics (e.g., for ultra-violet protection) has become known. As stated, the term “microparticles” is used herein to define the relative sizes of the particles used in this invention, and is meant to include particles of up to about one hundred microns in size, but in most cases, much smaller and even as small as those of the “nanoparticle” size.
In another embodiment of the invention, the conductive pastes capable of being used herein include what are referred to as “nano-wires” as the soldered conductive medium in addition to the binder. Generally speaking, the term “nano-wires” refers to two-dimensionally confined (ultra-small diameter in deep sub-100 nm regime) pieces of a solid in the form of tubes, rods, and similar elongated cylindrical structures. The surface-to-volume ratio of a nano-wire is significantly larger than the same ratio of geometrical features that can be defined by lithographic means. Nano-wires can be divided into two groups: (a) organic (carbon nano-tubes); and (b) inorganic (e.g. silicon, metal, e.g. platinum). When used in pastes as taught herein, these elements will include solder thereon and held in the paste composition using one or more of the binders taught herein.
With respect to particle usage, it is known that a decrease in particle size may result in enhanced sintering kinetics of some particulate materials. When particle size reaches the nanometer range, full densification is often possible at substantially lower temperatures than those needed for sintering coarse-grained particulates. This is because nanoparticles imply shorter diffusion lengths while promoting boundary diffusion mechanisms. In addition to savings in energy, lower sintering temperatures also result in reduced contamination, stresses and cracking during cooling. The enhanced sintering kinetics of nanoparticulate materials are already exploited in the microelectronic packaging industry, where metal alloy nanopowders are incorporated in cold-weldable welding pastes to achieve ductile and electrically conductive metal to metal bonds.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,828,514, issued Dec. 7, 2004, there is defined a multilayered PCB including two multilayered portions, one of these able to electrically connect electronic components mounted on the PCB to assure high frequency connections there-between. The PCB further includes a conventional PCB portion to reduce costs while assuring a structure having a satisfactory overall thickness for use in the PCB field. Coupling is also possible to the internal portion from these components. This patent is assigned to the same Assignee as the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,815,837, issued Nov. 9, 2004, there is defined an electronic package (e.g., a chip carrier) and information handling system utilizing same wherein the package substrate includes an internally conductive layer coupled to an external pad and of a size sufficiently large enough to substantially prevent cracking, separation, etc. of the pad when the pad is subjected to a predetermined tensile pressure. This patent is also assigned to the same Assignee as the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,809,269, issued Oct. 26, 2004, there is defined a circuitized substrate assembly and method for making same wherein the assembly includes individual circuitized substrates bonded together. The substrates each include at least one opening, only one of which is substantially filled with a conductive paste prior to bonding. Once bonded, the paste is also partially located within the other opening to provide an effective electrical connection therewith. One example of a product using this technology is a chip carrier. This patent is also assigned to the same Assignee as the instant invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,762,496, issued Jul. 13, 2004, there is described a sintered aluminum nitride substrate which has a via hole and an internal electrically conductive layer with, allegedly, high thermal conductivity and high adhesion strength between the sintered aluminum nitride substrate and the internal electrically conductive layer or the via hole. The substrate consists of an internal electrically conductive layer, at least one electrically conductive via hole formed between the internal electrically conductive layer and at least one surface of the substrate, wherein the thermal conductivity of the aluminum nitride sintering product at 25 degrees Celsius (C.) is described as being 190 W/mK or more, with a corresponding adhesion strength between the aluminum nitride sintering product and the internal electrically conductive layer also mentioned.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,743,319, issued Jun. 1, 2004, there is described an electronic circuit which is made by printing a “Parmod.RTM” composition (commercially available from a company called Parelec, LLC, from Rocky Hill, N.J. and, per the author, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,882,722 and 6,036,889) on a temporary substrate and curing it to produce a pattern of metal conductors. The conductors are laminated to a substrate under heat and pressure to produce a laminate with the metal pre-patterned into the desired circuit configuration. The conductor can also be coated with a polymer and cured to form a pre-patterned substrate. Single and double-sided circuits or multi-layers can be made this way. Per the author, the compositions include printable inks and pastes, which consist of metal flakes and/or powders mixed with a Reactive Organic Medium (ROM). The compositions are printed on the substrate and heated, as mentioned above, which decomposes the ROM, which in turn chemically welds the particulate constituents together, causing the residual organic material to leave as vapor. The result, according to this author, is a metallic deposit which can function as an electrical conductor with low resistivity and which is solderable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,287, issued May 24, 2003, there is described a method of fabricating nanostructure bodies by integrating the steps of attriting precursor nanometer-sized particulate materials, desorbing the exposed surfaces of the attrited nanoparticulates, adsorbing a surfactant on at most fifty percent of the desorbed surfaces and dispersing the surfactant-coated nanoparticulates in an organic matrix to form a homogeneous thermoplastic compound from which green bodies are shaped, dewaxed and sintered.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,898, issued Nov. 4, 2003, there is described a heated and pressed printed wiring board which is made by filling “via” holes formed in layers of insulating film of the wiring board with an interlayer conducting material. The insulating film is stacked with conductor patterns, and each conductor pattern closes a hole. The interlayer conducting material forms a solid conducting material in the holes after a heating a pressing procedure. The solid conducting material includes two types of conducting materials. The first type of conducting material includes a metal, and the second type of conductive material includes an alloy formed by the metal and conductor metal of the conductor patterns. The first type of conducting material includes indium particles, tin and silver wherein tin accounts for approximately 20-80 weight percentage of the solid conductive material, and the second type of conducting material includes an alloy comprised of the solid conductive material and the conductor metal. The conductor patterns are electrically connected reliably without relying on mere mechanical contact.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,663, issued Sep. 23, 2003, there is described an electro-conductive paste for use in making ceramic substrates containing from about 5 to 18 percent by weight of an organic vehicle consisting of a solvent and a binder, from about 80 to 93 percent by weight of an electro-conductive metal powder in a spherical or granular shape and with a particle diameter in the range of about 0.1 to 50 microns, and from about 2 to 10 percent by weight of a resin powder with a particle diameter in the range of about 0.1 to 50 microns which is insoluble in the solvent and has a low level of water absorption. This paste may be used for forming via hole conductors to be converted to external electrode terminals for the resulting ceramic products.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,708, issued Sep. 19, 2000, there is described a conductive paste for forming via-holes in a ceramic substrate, which paste contains about 80-94 weight percentage spherical or granular conductive metal powder having a particle size of about 0.1-50 microns, 1-10 weight percentage resin powder which swells in a solvent contained in the conductive paste and has a particle size of about 0.1-40 microns, and about 5-19 weight percentage of an organic vehicle. The paste is described to hardly generate cracks during firing to thereby attain excellent reliability in electric conduction and which can provide a via-hole or through hole having excellent solderability and platability in a ceramic substrate structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,283, issued Apr. 6, 1999, there is described a conductive paste for use in forming ceramic substrates in which the composition consists of an organic vehicle, copper powder and an organo-metallic resinate which includes, as the metal, at least one metal selected from the group consisting of Pt, Ni and Bi. The amount of the metal component in the organo-metallic resinate is in the range of about 0.1 to 5 weight percentage with respect to the total amount of the copper power and the metal component. The copper powder has preferably an average diameter in the range of about 2 to 30 microns.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,439, issued Oct. 4, 1988, there is described a method of “applying a slurry of a vaporizable solvent, metal particles and a small amount of binder in the shape of the circuit pattern desired to a removable layer, vaporizing the solvent, covering the powdered metal and binder with an adhesive to hold the powdered metal and carrier in place on the removable layer, laminating the hydrocarbon containing substrate with pressure and heat to cause compacting of said powder and bonding of said compacted powder to said substrate by adhesive layer(sic), said heat being insufficient to destroy said adhesive, substrate and removable layer, and separation of the removable layer.” The authors state that the adhesive is essential not only to bond the finished circuit to the final substrate but also to bond the metal particles together. They further state “A metal slurry of metal particles, e.g. noble metals such as silver, palladium, gold and platinum, is preferably mixed with the combination of other metal particles such as nickel or tin. A vaporizable solvent is mixed therewith as well as a small amount of a curable plastic binder.” A particular mixture is given as an example this patent and described in column 4, lines 8-18. It is believed that such mixtures are similar to mixtures known as “Ormet” and are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,538,789 and 5,565,267, among others. The mixtures are described by Ormet Corp. (formerly Toronaga Technologies) as “Transient Liquid Phase” materials because these function by heating the combination of high melting point and low melting point metal powders in a fluxing environment to the eutectic temperature at which the powders alloy and freeze again to form a continuous conductor. The mixture also includes an epoxy resin, which cures at the eutectic temperature and acts as a binder to fill the porosity between the metal particles and to adhere these to the substrate.
Complexity of the above organic products (those including organic dielectric layers, including the aforementioned PCBs and laminate chip carriers) has increased significantly over the past few years, especially as such products increase in demand over those of the ceramic variety. For example, PCBs for mainframe computers may have as many as thirty-six layers of circuitry or more, with the complete stack having a thickness of as much as about 0.250 inch (250 mils). Laminate chip carriers, in turn, may have as many as fifteen or more circuit layers as part thereof. Such organic products are known with three or five mil (a mil being one thousandth of an inch) wide signal lines and twelve mil diameter thru-holes, but for increased circuit densification in many of today's products, the industry is attempting to reduce signal lines to a width of two mils or less and thru-hole diameters to two mils or less. Such high densification understandably mandates the most efficient means of interconnecting the respective layers in the smallest space available and using the best materials possible. As defined herein, the present invention is able to accomplish this.
It is believed that a circuitized substrate having organic dielectric material as part thereof which is able to provide enhanced interconnection between various conductive portions (e.g., layers) thereof would constitute a significant advancement in the art. It is further believed that a method of making same, as well as an electronic assembly and an information handling system using same would constitute significant art advancements.